five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Custom Night: Animatronic Insanity
"Prepare for the Ultimate Custom Night of your life" Ultimate Custom Night: Animatronic Insanity (or UCN: AS for short) is like a Deluxe Edition of UCN & a second installation of UCN at the same time. Note: I ain't trying to copy anybody so if there's anything that someone else has used before I'm sorry that it is the same as yours. Story: If you liked Ultimate Custom Night, then you'll really like & fear this one. In this celebration of Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, you must take on over 90 animatronics in a night shift from 12 AM to 6 AM. You'll need to monitor over the animatronics through many cameras on two different floors, and anything could happen in this night shift so be prepared. You have doors, vents, a flashlight, a music box, even a taser & more to keep danger at bay. But like any FNaF game only your wits & knowledge will keep you alive until 6 AM. Are you ready for Freddy's? Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear "Are you ready for Freddy?" Behaviour Freddy's movement pattern is as follows below: * CAM 02 * CAM 08 * CAM 11 * CAM 14 * CAM 17 * CAM 19 * CAM 20 After Freddy reaches CAM 20, he won't leave until ether it reaches 6 AM or until he enters your Office & Jumpscares you. So keep a close eye on him then & keep the left door shut. Voice Lines # "It seems SOMEBODY dropped their guard!" jumpscare # "It is me, the one & only! FREDDY FAZBEAR!" jumpscare # "After I put this suit on you. You'll look exactly like me." jumpscare # "I'm gonna get ya" in CAM 20 # "Boo! Gotcha!" jumpscare # "I hope you had fun at my Pizzeria! Please come back ya hear me buddy!?" complete Chica "A greedy chicken who loves to eat Pizza" Behaviour Chica's movement pattern is as follows below: * CAM 02 * CAM 04 * CAM 09 * CAM 19 * CAM 12 * CAM 15 Chica will create noise by hitting tins & pans which will attract sound-activated Animatronics, if she reaches CAM 15 she'll peek through the right blindspot & if you see her in the right blindspot then close the right door until she walks away. If you don't then she'll Jumpscare you or put her cupcake in your office & the cupcake will Jumpscare you. Voice Lines * "Next time pay better attention!" jumpscare * "Oops! Be careful!" after jumpscare * "You splattered blood all over me!" after jumpscare * "I'm hungry tonight... I think I'll have Night guard for dinner.~" jumpscare * "You are a sour taste to my belly" jumpscare * "Nighty night~ Laughter" jumpscare Bonnie "The one who gave Scott Nightmares during the making of FNaF 1. Doesn't seem scary to me though." Behaviour Bonnie's movement pattern is as follows below: * CAM 02 * CAM 04 * CAM 07 * CAM 06 * CAM 13 * CAM 12 * CAM 15 Bonnie is a shy type, if he sees you looking at him through the cameras for 5 seconds he'll Jumpscare the camera making it go static & therefore meaning you'll have to fix it using the maintenance panel. If he reaches CAM 15 you need to check CAM 15 & watch him for 5 seconds so he leaves CAM 15. If you don't do so then he'll Jumpscare you. Voice Lines * "Did ya miss me?" jumpscare * "I told you. I hate being watched by strangers." jumpscare * "I'd hide your corpse, but then it ruins the fun of killing the manager. He he he he." jumpscare * "Am I annoying? Oh wait, your already dead..." jumpscare Foxy "He be coming for ye booty!" Behaviour Foxy's movement pattern is as follows below: *CAM 07 *CAM 10 *CAM 09 *CAM 13 *CAM 19 Foxy will begin in Pirate Cove, you need to keep an eye on him every few seconds, if you don't then he'll run through the cameras as followed above until he is in the door behind you, you need to shine your light at him until he goes back to his Cove. Voice Lines *"Argh! I be coming for ye booty!.. that be treasure ya know?" jumpscare *"I don't tend to come out & explore much, so excuse me excitement. laughter" jumpscare *"Yargh! Ye gold belongs to me know! laughter" jumpscare *"Cap'n & the others will be here soon to dispose of ye corpse." jumpscare *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" jumpscare Endo 01 "What was it meant to be? Was it Golden Freddy's Endoskeleton?" Behaviour Endo 01 will randomly appear in your office & make a disturbing static noise that will attract other Animatronics. You need to put on the Mask (Freddy mask or Funtime Mask) to make him leave. More Animatronics after Endo 01 coming soon Ballora Behaviour Ballora's movement pattern as follows below: * CAM 38 * CAM 34 * CAM 29 * CAM 24 * CAM 18 * CAM 13 * CAM 17 or CAM 12 * Either CAM 20 or CAM 15 Ballora will slowly get faster as she dances, her music box will get louder the closer she is to your office, if you see her on the camera she will look at the camera & give off a creepy smile. When you hear the music box in the office close the appropriate door to avoid a jumpscare. Voice Lines * "I hope you enjoyed this dance~" jumpscare * "I won't rest until you've felt true pain & suffering! Might as well give up! Accept fate & die.~" jumpscare * "You & I both know it would come to this. Now you'll pay for your mistakes William." jumpscare * "These walls couldn't protect you forever! Time for the final dance!" jumpscare * "Oh well. Maybe next time~" complete More Animatronics after Ballora coming soon Mechanics Cameras There are 42 cameras in the building: 14 in the Basement & 28 on the main floor. Main Floor # Plushie Center # Classical Stage # Toy Stage # Kitchen # Dining Room 1 # Storage Room # Pirate Cove # Arcade Room # Backstage # The Playroom # Animatronic Junkyard # Art Gallery # Dark Corridor # Dining Room 2 # Right Hallway # Mediocre Stage # Kids Cove # Forgotten Room # Back Hallway # Left Hallway # Right Vent # Left Vent # Party Room # The Room of Mirrors # Birthday Room # The Prize Corner # Rockstar Stage # Superstar Stage Basement # Funtime Stage (29) # Breaker Room (30) # Musical Corridor (31) # Plushtrap's Bedroom of Horrors (32) # Salvage Room (33) # Dance Lessons Room (34) # Music Man's Hallway (35) # New Age Stage (36) # Bathrooms (37) # Ballora's Room (38) # Mystery Closet (39) # Violet's Gallery (40) # The Petting Zoo (41) # Unknown Room (42) Category:Games Category:Games by Monster Master